Rainbow DxD
by linkinm1a1
Summary: un grupo oculto entre las sombras lentamente comienza hacer sus movimientos, convirtiéndose en un peligro claro e inminente para las tres facciones. ante esta nueva amenaza un equipo de élite se ha formado. Su Nombre: RAINBOW


**Prologo**

 **Amenazas—Viejas, Nuevas y Eternas**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou estaba jovial, rebosante de alegría.¿Por qué se preguntaran?.

Finalmente había conseguido una novia

Para un chico de 17 años en los que el mismo llamaba la flor de la juventud él estaba viviendo el sueño. Por fin estaba dando el primer paso de su juventud y de su gran plan.

Formar un Harem.

Issei asistía a la academia Kuoh a cual era famosa debido al ser anteriormente una academia solamente de mujeres y sus duros exámenes de ingreso, especialmente ahora que se había convertido en una academia mixta. Así que no todos podían darse el lujo de poder ingresar.

Pero de alguna manera lo logro. Algo que sin duda alguna asombro incluso a sus padres. Lo que ellos no sabían es que la sola razón por la cual lo logro fueron sus perversas intenciones. Un hombre motivado siempre puede lograr lo que propone, Después de todo. ¿Quién no quería estar rodeado de hermosas chicas todo el día?. Eso para él era motivación suficiente, Y así fue.

El plan para crear su harem era bastante simple. Conseguir novia después de que entrara a la escuela, mas adelante terminaría con ella y saldría con otra chica. Y así sucesivamente Hasta el momento en el que se graduara habría muchas chicas detrás de él que pelearían unas contra otras en una especie de Battle Royal en el cual el seria el premio definitivo.

Pero las cosas como es costumbre en la vida no salen como uno quiere. Al entrar noto como la jerarquía estaba dispuesta. Solo un pequeño y limitado grupo de hombres era popular; el resto era mayoritariamente ignorado. Desafortunadamente él estaba en ese resto.

Y más aun ahora después de hacerse la reputación de ser un gran pervertido. Lo cual era cierto de todos modos. Y por juntarse con otros dos chicos tan pervertidos como él, de nombre Motohama y Matsuda, que desafortunadamente eran sus amigos de mucho tiempo y los únicos a los cuales podía soportar. Por lo cual se terminaron ganando el infame apodo del Trio pervertido dado por todas las féminas del lugar. Y por ende alejándolo aun más de su sueño.

O lo seria hasta el día de ayer cuando inesperadamente una hermosa chica de cabello negro se le confesó.

—¡Por favor sal conmigo!

Issei se quedo paralizado ante tan repentinas palabras. ¿Esto estaba realmente pasando? ¿A él? ¿Esto no era un cruel sueño del el cual despertaría en cualquier momento y notaria que estaba en una cama de hospital con ambas piernas amputadas?... ok tal vez el exagero en lo último, pero la pregunta aun estaba en pie. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

—¡me gustas, hyoudou-kun! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

Y esas palabras contestaron todas sus dudas. Obviamente al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna broma, no pudo evitar tener ese pensamiento teniendo en cuenta su reputación de ser un masivo pervertido. Pero así fue, ¡alguien se le había confesado!, ¡y una linda chica nada más!.

Había llegado tres horas antes de lo indicado, la noche anterior se había lavado profundamente los dientes varias veces, y en la mañana se había lavado con la misma intensidad todo su cuerpo, todo su ser debía estar totalmente limpio en caso de que _Algo_ Pasara.

Mientras esperaba una extraña persona le entrego un folleto de apariencia sombría con un símbolo mágico y una inscripción que decía: «TU SUENO SERA CONSEDIDO». El tuvo la intención de tirarlo a la basura pero desecho la idea al ver que Yuuma venia en su dirección y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

La cita fue toda una nueva y grata experiencia para él hasta el punto en que casi le salieron las lagrimas de felicidad al tomarse de las manos. Recorrieron varias tiendas disfrutado el momento. Para el almuerzo fueron a un restaurante familiar donde comieron a gusto, después retomaron su camino y fueron al Arcade donde pasaron casi el resto de la tarde juntos jugando los diferentes juegos del lugar, y al final se tomaron varias fotos conmemorativas de su primera cita en una de las cabinas de fotos.

Ya casi al final del día los dos se habían dirigido a un parque cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Issei al menos tenia las esperanzas de tener su primer beso como pareja pero al ver a su alrededor, el lugar totalmente vacío lo hizo pensar en otras cosas de índole bastante pervertida. Pero al menos mantuvo su compostura y no dejo que su rostro mostrara una sonrisa lasciva que era bastante común en su rostro, al imaginar todas las cosas traviesas lo que podían hacer en un lugar como este.

—Me divertí mucho— dijo Yuuma sonriente delante de la fuente de agua, sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos obligándolo a concentrarse en ella.

—Hey, Issei-kun.

—¿Si, Yuuma-chan?.

—Hay algo que quisiera hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita— le dijo en tono juguetón.

Finalmente, el momento que él estaba esperando. ¡Su primer beso!. Y si tenía algo de suerte esto podría llegar a _Algo Mas_. Su corazón latía totalmente descontrolado.

—um, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto con voz profunda tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—¿Morirías por mi?— pregunto. Y solo le respondió el silencio. Tales palabras dejaron a Issei en una total confusión.

—Uumm… ¿esto?... ¿disculpa podrías repetir lo que dijiste?, creo escuche algo mal—. Argumento confundido. Ella respondió volviendo a hacer la misma pregunta.

—¿Morirías por mi?— está vez el ambiente se volvió más tenso. Obligando a Issei a forzar una sonrisa para enmascarar su creciente incomodidad.

De la nada unas negras y enormes alas emergieron de la espalda de yuuma creando una sombra tétrica sobre ella, sus ojos que hasta hace algunos momentos se veían brillantes que irradiaban amabilidad, se habían vuelto fríos y tenebrosos enviando un desagradable escalofrió que sacudió todo el cuerpo de adolescente.

—Fue bastante divertido el poco tiempo que pase contigo. Fue como jugar con un niñito—. Su voz ahora fría y calculadora denotaba un ligero tono de burla. Algo dentro de su interior le decía que tenía que escapar por que el solo hecho de estar parado frente a ella con esa escalofriante apariencia y fría sonrisa plasmada en su rostro le hacía temer por su vida. ¡Pero sus piernas no respondían!, era como si estuvieran ancladas al suelo, su corazón latía rápidamente, pero no de emoción si no de miedo; simple y llano miedo, junto con un sudor frío que se estaba formando sobre su frente.

Un sonido similar al de un zumbido lo saco de estupefacción y vio que en la mano de su novia se había formado un objeto de luz que hacía bastante ruido similar a una lanza. Ella en ningún momento rompió contacto visual con él, como un depredador observando a su presa; calculando el momento preciso para atacar.

Entonces sin mediación alguna Yuuma lanzo con fuerza su lanza de luz que hizo un pequeño pero imperceptible ruido al recorrer la distancia hacia su objetivo, que al momento de hacer impacto produjo un desagradable sonido viscoso. La lanza se había incrustado limpiamente en la zona del estomago tanto que único daño visible era el punto de entrada en la zona abdominal y la salida por la espada donde la ropa estaba rota y manchada con unas ligeras gotas de sangre.

Al sentir el fuerte dolor en su estomago Issei se toco en la zona donde procedía el malestar; pero lo único que sintió fue algo húmedo y sorprendentemente cálido, el terror se apodero de él al bajar la cabeza y ver sus manos machadas de sangre la cual tenía vivido color rojo, y la lanza que hace poco Yuuma; su novia, tenía en sus manos. Y luego cayó en una gran revelación. ¡Yuuma lo había apuñalado!. Instintivamente trato de sacar el objeto de su estomago pero antes de hacer algo, la lanza se desintegro en miles de partículas dejando tras de sí el agujero donde alguna vez había estado, en consecuencia agravando aun más la hemorragia provocando que cayera lentamente sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre su abdomen en un gran charco de sangre brillante el cual crecía a cada momento.

El sonido de unas pisadas llamo su atención, trato de mover su cabeza pero estaba demasiado débil, se sentía cansado, y cada vez era más difícil respirar. Pero el sabia de quien se trataba; Yuuma-chan. Su novia. Su asesina.

—Lo siento, eras una gran amenaza para nosotros; Así que tuvimos que eliminarte. Si sientes algún rencor, entonces odia al dios que puso ese «Sacred Gear» en tu interior— dijo con indiferencia Yuuma Amano en frente del agonizante Issei Hyoudou. Pero ese no era su verdadero nombre, era un alias. Usado con el solo objetivo de acercarse a este muchacho y luego eliminarlo. Su verdadera identidad es Raynare. Un ángel caído.

Raynare sintió que al menos esta pequeña sabandija debía saber el motivo de su muerte. Pensó en darle el golpe de gracia pero se retracto al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico, moriría en muy poco tiempo. Al ver finalizada su tarea giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de moribundo, satisfecha; Desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, Ignorando el hecho de que había cometido un grave error.

Tirado en el suelo, con la vida escapándole del cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba, Issei comenzaba a reflexionar. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, sentía que cualquier momento iba perder la conciencia. Lentamente estaba empezado a aceptar la cruel realidad que estaba frente a él. Estaba muriendo.

Su mente divago en si sus amigos estarían conmocionados por su muerte, o ¿si llorarían por él?. Una débil risa escapo por ensangrentados labios, al pensar solo eso. Claro que no lo harían. Sus pensamientos ahora se desviaban a sus padres ante eso no pudo evitar sentirse triste, no había hecho nada para enorgullecerlos, lo que lo llevo a pensar de cómo reaccionarían al encontrar todas las revistas y videos porno que escondía debajo de su cama, obviamente no iba a ser bonito.

 _"de haber sabido que iba morir, al menos me hubiera gustado haberle tocado las tetas, así al menos me habría ido con una agradable sensación"_. Pensó, pero inmediatamente se reprendió a sí mismo al pensar en esas cosas incluso al borde la muerte. Lenta pero constantemente su visión se estaba haciendo más borrosa, sabía que su hora estaba llegando.

—Tú eres el que me llamo, ¿No es así?— escucho a alguien decir de repente, al parecer esta persona; una mujer en este caso por el tono de su voz, estaba en frente de el, pero estaba demasiado débil para siquiera mover su cabeza y tratar de saber la identidad de este nuevo individuo.

—¡Oh vaya!, al parecer estas muriendo, Tu Herida… —algo la interrumpió— Hmm… parece que algo está ocurriendo. Ya veo, así que eres tu… esto es muy interesante realmente. —esta persona sonó muy entretenida de repente, lo cual enfureció a Issei por un corto tiempo.

Escucho a la mujer decir algo pero no entendió muy bien lo que decía ya que poco a poco estaba comenzado a desmayarse. Lo último que vio antes perder la conciencia fue su cabello de un distintivo color rojo y lo que parecían ser sus bragas de un llamativo color negro.

* * *

Nunca en su corta vida había viajado en avión, y como a cualquier persona el solo hecho de viajar en una de estas enormes y pesadas bestias de acero por primera vez, era una nueva y a la vez estremecedora experiencia. Pero eso no era lo único que la preocupaba. El hecho de viajar a un país del cual ella nunca había escuchado y lo que era peor; donde la totalidad de la población hablaba un idioma el cual ella no estaba familiarizada solo empeoraban sus nervios. Asia Argento, con su clásica vestimenta de monja; la cual consistía en un largo vestido negro y velo blanco que cubría su cabeza ocultando en parte su lacio y largo cabello rubio. Se encontraba leyendo con atención un diccionario de Ingles—Japonés, ya que a pesar de ser italiana el ingles era el idioma hablado más común en gran parte del mundo; según le habían dicho las hermanas de la iglesia.

No estaba preparada para esta situación. En realidad nunca estuvo preparada para las situaciones que tuvo que enfrentar recientemente, pensó con triste melancolía. Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos y se volvió a concentrar en su diccionario. La voz casi robótica que provenía de los altavoces, la saco de su concentración al darse cuenta de que su vuelo; anunciado en cuatro idiomas. Estaba en horario de abordaje. Con aparente calma se dirigió al andén indicado por los altavoces, avanzo por la larga pasarela que la llevaba a su avión. Un 747 de cuatro motores el cual la hizo sentirse diminuta y preguntarse, ¿cómo tan enorme aparato puede volar?. Siguió caminando y entro en la panza de la enorme maquina. Al entrar se asombro al ver tres hileras de asientos de tres y cuatro asientos de ancho. Las dos hileras de tres asientos se ubicaban en los bordes del la cabina y la hilera de cuatro se ubicaba en el centro. Rápidamente la sacaron de su estupor al darle un pequeño empujón para que siguiera avanzando. Con la cara totalmente roja de vergüenza, Asia avanzo rápidamente por el estrecho pasillo, le pregunto a la azafata que estaba cerca de ella a que parte debía ir, esta le indico donde estaba su lugar el cual afortunadamente estaba cerca, la azafata misma la llevo a su a asiento al notar el nerviosismo que mostraba la joven monja, que este era su primer viaje.

Después de que todos los pasajeros abordasen, lo cual tomo entre quince y veinte minutos. El enorme 747 encendió sus motores. Lo cual sobresalto un poco a Asia, el avión comenzó su lenta pero constante carrera para despegar. El ruido de las turbinas comenzó a aumentar gradualmente, Asia se sintió presionada contra el respaldo de su asiento. "¡Dios Mío!" grito mentalmente, y se aferro fuertemente con sus manos al los bordes de su asiento, una gruesa gota de sudor cayo por su sien, el avión comenzó a tomar un ángulo de ascensión el cual comenzaba a acrecentar paulatinamente, hasta que al fin despego. Todo ese tiempo desde la aceleración hasta el despegue, el cual se le hizo eterno, Asia mantuvo cerrados los ojos con fuerza. No fue hasta que una de las azafatas la sacudió con delicadeza, que cayó en cuenta que el avión estaba estabilizado y en vuelo. La joven asistente le ofreció un vasito con agua, el cual Asia recibió con manos temblorosas. Después de haberse calmado, la joven le dio otro vaso con agua y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, sin antes mencionarle que en caso de cualquier problema ella la llamara.

Esta nueva experiencia la había dejado físicamente agotada, sintiendo el sueño aumentando a cada momento, reclino su asiento, se acomodo, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Con la esperanza de que las cosas empezaran a cambiar. Sin embargo ella ignoraba que este viaje marcaría el fin de una etapa en su vida y seria el comienzo de una aventura que cambiaria nuevamente todo su mundo.

* * *

Gary «Roach» Sanderson no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo al observar la panorámica vista de Kuoh, la ciudad en la estaban estacionados por tiempo aparentemente indefinido. Solía tener esta sensación cuando estaba por partir a una misión cuando era miembro activo del Servicio Aéreo Especial (SAS), sus instintos le presagiaban que algo iba a suceder, algo que definitivamente requeriría sus habilidades como Operador del SAS, en esta pacifica ciudad. Extrañamente esta sensación le provoco un sentimiento de nostalgia, hacia tiempo que no salía a hacer misiones de esa índole desde que acepto convertirse en demonio, hace ya casi tres años.

De hecho no era el único con este presentimiento; casi todos los miembros de la «Nobleza» a la cual el pertenecía, compartían esta sensación. Y más aun con ataques recientes de índole terrorista a lo largo y ancho del infierno, según los informes del los cuatros «Satanás», los cuales estaban comenzando a mostrarse incómodos al ver como esta situación se les estaba yendo lentamente de las manos. Ahí es donde entran ellos; semanas atrás su superior les menciono en crear un grupo similar al SAS como una contra medida para lidiar con esta nueva amenaza. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluyendo el líder de la nobleza Ichigo Gremory. Solo faltaba informarle a los cuatros Satanes para que lo consideren y si la suerte estaba de su lado, aprobarlo.

Pero Roach estaba seguro que lo aprobarían de una u otra manera. Los tiempos cambian pero las amenazas son eternas. Por que cuando derribas a un enemigo siempre aparece alguien igual o peor para reemplazarlo. Y siempre debe haber alguien que este vigilando de las sombras.

Como un perro pastor cuidando al rebaño de ovejas en esta cruel e implacable tierra de lobos.


End file.
